Moran a jeho zaměstnavatelé
by SallyPejr
Summary: Úvaha Sebastiana Morana...


Co byl vyhozen z armády, pracuje hlavně v soukromém sektoru. Je specialista na spoustu druhů zabíjení, ale jako odstřelovač ja absolutní špička. A o lidi s jeho nadáním je vždy zájem. O něho o to větší, že je důvěryhodný. Svého zaměstnavatele nezradí (pokud si s tím on nezačne jako první) a vždy splní zadaný úkol do puntíku přesně. V případě potřeby dokáže improvizovat a nikdy za sebou nenechává stopy, které by kohokoliv přivedli k němu nebo k jeho zaměstnavateli. O bývalého vojáka s přezdívkou Tygr je velký zájem jak mezi zločinci, kteří si žádají jeho služeb, tak mezi jejich soupeři, kteří by ho rádi zastavili. Ovšem pokud si vás nenajde on sám, těžko jeho přítomnost zjistíte. Navíc málokdy mění zaměstnavatele, vytrvá až do konce nebo do zajímavější nabídky, což se nestává často. Lidi, pro které pracuje, si totiž vybírá velice pečlivě. Nesnáší idioty, namyšlené boháče nebo sebecentrické a většinou psychopatické rádoby zlosyny bez ohledu na to, jakou oběť si vyberou nebo kolik peněz za ní nabídnou. Sám by nedokázal říct, podle čeho si své zaměstnavatele vybírá, ale svých standardů se drží.

Pokud by se ho někdo zeptal, nedokázal by říct, proč souhlasil s prací pro Jamese Moriartyho. Pro toho muže platili všechny definice lidí, které nesnáší. Moriarty byl namyšlený, sebecentrický, bohatý a dalo se říct, že i trochu psychopatický kriminálník. Jediné, co se o něm rozhodně tvrdit nedalo, že by byl idiot. Protože tenhle chlápek byl génius. Původně bylo Moranovým úkolem Moriartyho zabít, ale nestalo se tak. Ten chlápek jako by věděl o každém pohybu, který Moran udělal, přesně veděl, odkud chtěl střílet a vrcholem všeho bylo, když mu zavolal. Na světě existovala jen hrstka lidí, kterým by dal své telefoní číslo a většina z nich byla mrtvá. Nikdy se vlastně nedověděl, jak se k tomu číslu Moriarty dostal. Moriarty mu tehdy udělal nabídku, aby pro něj začal pracovat. A Moran to udělal. Aniž by splnil zadaný úkol, což nikdy před tím neudělal, změnil zaměstnavatele. A bez ohledu na to, jak šílené plány Moriarty měl, nikdy nelitoval toho, že se k němu přidal.

Když Moriarty zaměřil svou pozornost na Sherlocka Holmese, myslel si Moran, že jde jen o další chvilkovou záležitost, než Moriarty svého rádoby soka zničí. Ovšem Sherlock Holmes se ukázal být stejně výjmečným jako Moriarty – stejěn geniální a stejně ochotný se i zabít, aby dokázal, že má pravdu. Co se objevil Holmes, začal mít moran špatné tušení. I nadále věřil všem Moriartyho plánům, které byly stejně geniální a občas i šílené jako obvykle. Nepochyboval o tom, že se Moroartymu podaří vše, co si zamane, ale stejně... S objevením se Holmese začal mít Moran obavy. Když potom Moriarty stvořil Richarda Brookse, aby Holmese doslova zničil, doufal Moran, že se brzy vlezlého detektiva i nepříjemného pocitu zbaví. Ukončení hry, jak tomu Moriarty říkal. Donutit Holmese se zabít nebo zabijí jeho přátele. Bez ohledu na Holmesovu pověst Moriarty věřil, že se Sherlock raději zabije. Ovšem tentokrát jeho plán nevyšel tak, jak si Moriarty plánoval. Ne úplně. Holmes se doopravdy zabil, výhružka jeho přátelům stačila, aby skočil ze střechy nemocnice, ovšem bylo nutné ještě něco, aby to udělal – vyřadit z rovnice Moriartyho. Dokud měl Holmes Moriartyho, byli jeho přátelé v bezpečí. A proto se Moriarty z rovnice vymazal.

Většinu svých zaměstnavatelů Moran jenom uznával. Některé měl i v úctě. Ale když teď stál na střeše nemocnice a pozoroval Moriartyho mrtvé tělo a kaluž krve u jeho hlavy, musel uznat, že mu tenhle blázen něčím imponoval. Měl všechno to, co má mít každý zlosyn, co se chystá ovládnout svět, i když Moriarty to vše dělal skrytý ve stínu. Měl i svého úhlavního nepřítele, kterého nakonec zničil, ovšem jako ve všech příbězích i tady ten zlý nakonec zemřel. Ať už si to chce Moran přiznat nebo ne, věděl, že se mu po Moriartym bude stýskat. Lepšího zaměstnavatele, než byl on, už nenajde. Větší osobnost než Moriarty už nenajde. Moran si zapálil cigaretu a zamyšleně se rozhlédl. Za chvíli už příjdou lidi i na střechu. Bude muset znizet.

„Bylo mi ctí, šéfe."


End file.
